msmdof_up_dates_thinglolfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirror Continent
T''he continent up date info'' *The Continent drifts in an infinite expanse. Its Elemental Lands shelter Monster youngsters who grow and play. The Lands are bordered by quiet fault lines. Below, the Continent is hot and active, with a living core of Fire. New Monsters always fit in, and the chorus sings on. (in game description) ________________________________________________ *The Continent is a super island manifested from the conjoined lands of Plant, Cold, Air, Water, and Earth. New players will begin the game in the Plant Lands. Before unlocking them, the Cold Lands and Air Lands will be shrouded in clouds. The top of Water Lands can just barely be seen in the ocean to the south east. The Earth Lands are located under the Continent. A volcano can also be seen to the east. The in-game map currently introduces five new islands; they referred to as the Outer Islands. The Outer Islands currently present are Party Island, Space Island, Cloud Island, and Cave Island. These islands can be reached by using the Teleporter. When Monsters teleport to one of the various Outer Islands, they will take on their adult form, as seen in the original game. After being teleported, they will start to sing their part in the new islands' song. ______________________________________________ *The Cold Lands are unlocked at level 9. The Air Lands can be unlocked at level 19, the Water Lands at level 30, and the Earth Lands at level 41. _____________________________________________________ *The Lands of the Continent are covered in primitive versions of the obstacles from the original My Singing Monsters islands. Air Island has Cacti instead of Yucka Trees. The trees in Earth and Cold Island seem to be alive rather than being dead like in the original game. The rocks appear more or less similar to their original counterparts, although they correlate to the Medium Rock of each Natural Island of the original game. ________________________________________________________________ *��It plays at approximately 100 beats per minute in mostly G-minor. All songs can be divided on seven parts, with the Dipsters playing throughout said songs, even if all Monsters were present on the islands. When the player loads the Continent, the song will begin with the first part (introduction) of Dandidoo, Dryum, Jellbilly, Congle, Toe Jammer, Noggin, Shugabass, Rhodestang and Clamble sounds. Cadrum plays at the very end to transition the song to the next part. This part wasn't looped before 1.15.0, and could only be heard when a player loads the Continent. During the second part (Whaddle's) Bowgart, Mammott, Edamimi, Riff, Whystlbug, Scups, Whaddle, Slaprock Luckybyrd, then Boskus, then Shrubb, Tring, Clapslyme, Shellbeat, Incisaur, Ghazt, Dydge and Oaktopus join the song, then Ghazt, Riff and Boskus stop for a while, then Potbelly, Yawstrich, Stogg, Pango, Blabbit, Kayna, Chatot, Gudbass, Drumpler, Chyllt, Arackulele and Quibble, then, finally, Boskus, Riff, Ghazt and Thumpies join. Kazilleon sings at the very end to transition the song to the next part. At third part (Phangler's) most monsters stop playing, exept Stogg, Gudbass, Congle, Dryum, Dydge, Quibble, Slaprock Luckybyrd, Rhodestang, Shellbeat, Shrubb, Bowgart, Riff and Clamble; Ziggurab, Metallibug, Phangler, Kricketot, Fwog, Cadrum, Bellowfish, Whisp, Ketrah, Sneyser, Schmoochle, Sox, Deedge, G'joob and Pummel start playing. Then Entbrat, Furcorn, Edamimi, Rootitoot, Flum Ox, Whystlbug, Stryngz, Krillby, Thumpies, Bloball and Sooza do their parts. Kazilleon sings at the very end to transition the song to the next part. At fourth part (PomPom's) you can hear only PomPom, Cybop, Pango, Punkleton, Hoola, Clamble, Reebro, Deedge, Shugabush, Ziggurab, Rockbeat, Drummidary and T-Rox. Clamble,https://my-singing-monsters-ideas.fandom.com/wiki/Dragong/DoFDragong, Kazilleon, and Shellbeat play at the very end to transition the song to the next part. Fifth part (Yelmut's) sounds tribal and starts with Barrb, Flowah, Shugitar, Thrumble, Shugabuzz, Shugabass, Pummel, Gudbass, Crocsticks, Clamble, Repatillo, Reebro, Boodoo, Phlyhpit, Edamimi, Jeeode, Slaprock Luckybyrd, Yelmut, Yool, Yawstrich, Congle, Noggin, Dryum, Pikachu, Primarina, T-Rox, Shugabeats, Woolabee, Drummidary and Cadrum. Ziggurab and Rockbeat continue their rhythmic beats. Around halfway through this part the Clamble stops playing. Kazilleon sings at the very end to transition the song to the next part. Sixth part (Glowl's) begins after, with Glowl, G'joob, Yelmut, Metallibug, Wynq, Schmoochle, Maw, Grumpyre, Sooza, Kricketot, Ketrah, Krillby, Dragong, Cadrum, Woolabee, Nebulob, Gudbass, Noggin, Meloetta, Sox, Shugajo, Congle, Dryum, Shugarock, Ziggurab, Slaprock Luckybyrd, Floogull, Tring, T-Rox, Yawstrich and Drummidary playing. Kazilleon sings at the very end to transition the song to the next part. Seventh part (Quarrister's) is calm and majestic, with only Naylog, Jigglypuff, Furcorn, Humbug, Candelavra, Fung Pray, Tweedle, Woolabee, Noggin, Congle, Dryum, Quarrister, Sooza, Schmoochle, Sneyser and Tring playing. The Drummidary and Shugitar also play during the second part of this section, and yet again Kazilleon sings at the very end to transition the song to the next part. In the song's outro, only Stewoorb, Tawlkerr, Bisonorus, Humbug, Sneyser, Slaprock Luckybyrd, Clapslyme, Reedling, Spunge, Shugabush, and Reebro are playing. The Parlsona, Maggpi, Tring, Yawstrich and Blabbit also play during the second part of this section. �� . ______________________________________________________________________ Notes *All of the lands share the same song. *In the center of the Continent, there is a huge rock with a Castle. This Castle determines how many Monsters can be present on your island. Like the regular game, it can be upgraded to place more Monsters on your island. You can now move the Castle as of Update 1.8.0. *Unlocking the Cold Lands and the Air Lands clears away the clouds surrounding those areas. *The Continent's sea level drops when the Water Lands and Earth Lands are unlocked. *The Continent was discovered by Kayna's Map. *The Continent is similar to prehistoric times in the real world when all of Earth's continents were joined together. Then something like plate tectonics separated the pieces, and the colossals fused with them, making the natural islands in My Singing Monsters, while the volcano became the Fire Haven for all the fir—elementals. *When you return to the Continent from one of the Outer Islands, a "Help" button appears for just a few seconds. If you tap on it before it disappears, you can see the Continent's info, as well as seeing your Continent's monster checklist. However, the image to the left of the info-box will be bugged, due to the fact that the Continent picture is larger than the frame. There is now an easier way to see your monster checklist of the Continent as of Update 1.8.0. *In the remix of this island's song, Pompom includes an unused part from itself, Potbelly and Dandidoo have different voices, Whaddle and Quibble have slighty different melodies. This can also be heard in the game play and announcement trailers. Flowah also includes a sound that used to exist in early updates (Specifically 1.10 and lower). *In the video Dawn of Fire - gameplay trailer, Shugarock can be heard with a very low sound playing along with Glowl *In the remix for the island, the following monsters were heard before they got released: **Shrubb (now released) **Deedge (now released) **Sneyser (now released) **Maw (now released) **Quarrister (now released) **Congle (now released) **Shugabeats (now released) **Dragong (now released) *Continent formerly looped again to Whaddle, Toe Jammer, Noggin, Boskus and Mammott once at least the first time is repeated, skipping the Dandidoo part. This was changed to looping back to Dandidoo's part as of Version 1.15.1. *A total of 167 monsters (including rares) can be bought or bred on the Continent, the largest amount on a natural island in My Singing Monsters history. *There used to be a Fire Lands, as told by the description of an unused crystal known as Pyrozite. The model for the ocean on The Continent is even slightly lower than it ever gets in the final game, just enough to fit one more piece of land. *The Continent map image has an image of the Water Land's unused special structure called the “Wishing Well”. It is also what Mirror Water Island has destroyed. It also had an unused Earth Land structure called the “Deconstructor” that became the remains on Mirror Earth Island. *In the .mid file of The Continent (01_core.mid), there exists MANY unused monster parts (parts as in what times they sing.) that can be found. Among those is one called "FJ_Monster." The problem is, there was no element with the codename J until Update 1.16.8! In the both the original game and Dawn of Fire, this is held by Shadow, the element of Grumpyre. In Dawn of Fire, Fire is F. It's very likely that it was a scrapped thing, never to be seen again. *the video of the continent big mirror up date ( link coming anytime soon). *Rawblox game of the continent up date ( https://www.roblox.com/games/2050513673/my-singing-monsters-Dawnoffire-the-Continet-1-7-0 )